Challenge Madness
by fray100
Summary: random Challenges that have popped in to my head. This will be updated at random or when any rabid plot bunny pops up.
1. Chapter 1

Name : **Ururu's truth** **challenge**

Name of challenger : fray100

Due date : N/A

Pairings/characters: any pairing you like.

Summary:A bleach/Hp where fem harry is Ururu Tsumugiya and was given to the dursleys by the potters (who are still alive) in order to protect her well they trained her twin brother (the "wrong" boy who lived). Only for the dursleys to abuse her and unknowingly waking up tom (the horcrux) witch then try's to turn her in to a mindless doll and killing machine loyal to tom (the great lord moldy shorts) and is partially successful (her Slaughter Mode and alters her eye color witch was green to a light purple almost blue when tom was slowly trying to turn them red) when they take her on a business trip to japan where Vernon Dursley then beats her half to death and has an out of body experience where tom (now partially hollowfied) try's to take over her body only to be saved by Kisuke Urahara (her new adoptive father).

Other details:you can add any other crossovers you wish to it

How I would like to be contacted if someone takes this challenge: PM me

* * *

Name: **Back to black** **challenge**

Name of challenger: fray100

Due date: N/A

Pairings/characters: Harry(Pitch Black)potter/luna lovegood

Summary:A rise of the guardians/HP Where the man in the Moon instead of sealing away Pitch Black (again) decides to give him a different form of punishment. To become a human once more with his memories locked away until he reaches the age of 15, but then the dark lord (a snake obsessed wizard) interferes. Now a young Harry potter has to deal with the memories of who he once was along with the return of his power over the black dream sand and having to deal with stupid wizards and an insane dreamy eyed blond who just won't leave him alone.

Other details:

you can add any other crossovers you wish to it

How I would like to be contacted if someone takes this challenge: PM


	2. Chapter 2

Name Fate/Ancestry challenge

Name of challenger Fray100

Due date (if applicable): N/A

Pairings/characters: any to all cannon parings even harem its righters choice

Summary: A miner crossover between fate/stay night and fate/Apocrypha, where a bored Zelretch is randomly looking threw the timelines as he waits for the forth and fifth holy grail war so he can mess with the masters and alter the timeline in to something more interesting. That is until he comes a crossed the fate/Apocrypha timeline where he sees Shirou Kotomine and thinks it's a Shirou Emiya who was raised by kotomine at first. Only to find out Shirou Kotomine is in truth the heroic spirit Shirō Tokisada Amakusa so he took a look in to his own timeline and finds out shirou emiya is the decedent of Shirō Tokisada Amakusa witch ends up giving him an evil little idea. A year and a half later right after the fire brought about by the forth war Kiritsugu Emiya notes the odd markings on his new son shirou's hands well examining the strange book the boy was holding that survived the fire with him well knowing he is going to have to teach the boy magecraft because of it.

(I.E. Zelretch did a little tweaking to shirou's arms the night of the fire and gave him a grimoire on Thaumaturgy Foundation so he can recreate his ancestors Noble Phantasms ( Left Hand - Xanadu Matrix: Left Arm - Foundation of Heaven's Blessing) and (Right Hand - Evil Eater: Right Arm - Wickedness Predation) witch are both D ranks so it's humanly possible to recreate them.)

Other details:

 **Background Info gained from type moon wiki**

 **Noble Phantasms** ( Left Hand - Xanadu Matrix: Left Arm - Foundation of Heaven's Blessing) and (Right Hand - Evil Eater: Right Arm - Wickedness Predation) They have the ability to connect to all Thaumaturgy Foundation, It allows him to effectively use any sort of Magecraft with its (right hand) Almighty Key/ (left hand) Skeleton Key. At the same time his right arm possesses an effects similar to "Eye of the Mind (True)" skill, while his left arm has the ability similar to the "Eye of the Mind (False)" skill. (right hand) It has the special abilities of "Future vision" allowing him to strengthen and support him in combat. (all tho in shirou emiya's case it's not up to his ancestors level yet) (left hand) It allows for reinforcement and strengthening upon his body. It has the effects of "eternal youth", allowing him to withstand over half a century without aging even while incarnated. (in shirou emiya's case it's effects are mostly still inactive and just giving him a somewhat enhanced healing facter at the moment.)

Skills that these Noble Phantasms can be used for or enhance.

 **Baptism Rite** is a type of magecraft that changed style into a church form. It is effective on a spiritual body. B: (Amakusa Shirou Tokisada) By linking his two Noble Phantasm's, it is even possible to make a Servant go through a sublimation process. C-: (Shirou Emiya) By linking his two Noble Phantasm's, it is only possible to make Wraiths ( like Hassan-i-Sabah and Kojirou Sasaki ) and Familiars (like Crest Worms /Blood Worms and Rin's Owl's) as well as low to mid rank Dead Apostle go through a sublimation process, but is incapable of affecting normal Servants (besides assassin).

 **Projection (Trace Version)**

B/A : (Shirou Emiya) Is abel to reproduce weapons/Armor based Noble Phantasm's with one reduction in rank but by linking his two Noble Phantasm's he can reproduce Noble Phantasm's without any degradation for a short period of time.

How I would like to be contacted if someone takes this challenge: PM please


End file.
